


The Letter

by Sybiline37



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybiline37/pseuds/Sybiline37
Summary: Lorsque Cami est devenue un vampire, elle a demandé à Klaus si la vie en tant qu'immortel était le paradis ou l'enfer. Il n'a pas su lui répondre et n'en aura jamais l'occasion car il l'a perdue. Cependant, avant de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver les siens, Klaus a écrit une lettre. Une lettre où il écrit à la courageuse barman qui aura réussi à lui faire voir la lumière dans les ténèbres.Celle qui l'aura poussé à faire des efforts pour devenir un homme bien et un meilleur père pour sa fille. C'est ce qu'il essaye de se remémorer alors qu'il subit les effets de la dague de Papa Tunde et que les années passent, pourtant il tient sa promesse …  celle de garder Cami O'Connell dans son cœur pour toujours et à jamais.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été inspiré par le trailer de la saison 4 de The Originals lors de sa sortie.   
> Cami a toujours été un de mes personnages favoris et les scénaristes m'ont brisé le cœur en l'a tuant alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à s'habituer a sa condition de vampire.   
>  Il y avait tellement de potentiel, de choses à explorer notamment dans sa relation avec Klaus. Et j'ai été très émue dans le 4x02 quand on voit qu'il ne l'a pas oublier, bien au contraire, je pense qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie.   
> J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Cela allait faire cinq ans que Niklaus Mikaelson, plus connu sous le nom de Klaus, était le prisonnier de Marcel. Son ancien protégé l'avait gardé dans l'inconscience et la douleur grâce à la lame de Papa Tunde.   
Puis il s'était lassé de voir Klaus amorphe alors que la colère grondait toujours en lui, tout comme ses nouveaux instincts qu'il ne comprenait pas. Marcel était devenu quelque chose de différent et ce n'était pas sans conséquence.   
Celui-ci lui avait retiré la dague : il savait que l'hybride ne tenterait rien contre lui, à cause des effets de la lame mystique mais aussi de la soif de sang. Klaus Mikaelson était faible et il le savait, il était en train de perdre la raison car il ne cessait de voir Cami.   
Et il s'accrochait à cette vision, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas réelle …   
Klaus, redis-moi encore la lettre que tu as écrite pour moi. S'il te plaît !  
Tu dois la connaître par cœur maintenant, répondit l'hybride d'une voix brisée, même s'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.   
C'était si bon d'entendre de nouveau la voix de sa thérapeute, son amie, son âme sœur qu'il avait cherchée pendant des siècles sans la trouver.   
Oui c'est vrai, mais tes mots sont magnifique Klaus, comme le tableau que tu m'avais offert. Tu sais, celui du soir de notre rencontre. De plus, tu dois rester concentré si tu ne veux pas laisser Marcel t'atteindre …  
Klaus savait que l'illusion de Cami avait raison, comme la véritable Cami de son vivant, son cœur saignait encore tellement de sa perte. Il lui avais promis qu'elle ne perdrait pas la vie comme son frère Finn mais il avait échoué. Et cet échec lui pesait de plus en plus chaque jour, même s'il savait qu'il y avait encore une chance pour le reste de sa famille. 

«Ma Chère Camille, 

Lorsque tu es devenue une vampire, je pensais que j'aurais tout le temps du monde pour répondre à toutes tes questions. En effet, un jour tu m'as demandé si être immortel était le paradis ou l'enfer, je n'ai pas su réagir car comme souvent, tu m'as pris au dépourvu.   
Et tu sais qu'il en faut beaucoup pour y arriver! Mais cela faisait partie de qui tu étais, une femme intelligente, drôle, profondément humaine et courageuse.   
Je te dirais maintenant que l'immortalité est le paradis quand on est avec les gens que l'on aime.   
Et que je m'apprête à vivre l'enfer pour donner à Hayley, une chance, de sauver Elijah, Freya, Kol et Rebekah.   
C'est en partie grâce à ton influence que j'ai décidé de devenir l'ancre du sort de Freya, je veux que ma fille puisse grandir loin de la guerre. Et qu'elle puisse faire la connaissance de ma famille, de sa famille.   
Tu vois, je tiens ma promesse de te garder avec moi.   
Tu m'accompagnes dans chacune de mes pensées, chacun de mes battements de cœur d'hybride.   
Je me souviens de tes sourires, du soleil dans tes cheveux, de ton rire et de nos baisers … 

 

Tu es et sera toujours ma lumière, ma courageuse barman. 

K. M » 

Fin


End file.
